smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mouse Trouble!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: After the events of "War of the Rowdy Rodents!", Boko is mad that it ended in a tie so he decides to get revenge on Mouse by having him fall into traps. However, what Boko doesn’t realize is that the traps backfire on him in many ways possible! What will happen? _________________________ Mouse and Boko then walk up to the garden. Mouse: Good luck dude! Boko: I don't think I need luck! The two then enter the garden. Sunny then sees them. Sunny: You're not getting any carrot without a fight! The two then see the golden carrot. Boko: MINE! Mouse: NO! ITS MINE! The two run towards the carrot but are blocked by Sunny with a pitchfork. Sunny: Going somewhere? Boko: F**k! Mouse: I'm gone! The two then spilt up. Sunny: Where should I go? Sunny sees Boko. Sunny: Of course! It has to be Boko! Sunny then chases after Boko. Sunny: COME HERE! Boko then hides in a hole. Sunny: You can't stay in there forever! The Mouse then goes after the carrot. But an electric fence comes up. He stops running. Mouse: That was close! How am I gonna get past that electric fence? Sunny then grabs a piece of dynamite. Sunny: Time to die rodent! Sunny lights the dynamite and throws it in the hole. The dynamite then gets thrown out. Sunny: SHOOT! Sunny throws the dynamite before it explodes. Onion Cream: Man, I hate getting shot! The dynamite then lands near Onion Cream. Onion Cream: AH FU- The dynamite explodes, killing him. Sunny: I'm gonna get you, Boko! Lets go see how the Mouse is doing? The Mouse examines the fence. Mouse: There's got to be a way to get through there! Sunny: Sup, moron! Mouse: SHOOT! The Mouse then runs. Mouse: Don’t you remember the time I went shopping with you at Zulzo's? Sunny: It was a great and awkward time. But, I have to at least catch you because of the rules! Mouse: I guess so! Sunny: Good! NOW, GET OVER HERE! Mouse: Nope! The Mouse then jumps over Sunny. Sunny: WAHT THE- Mouse: Wasook! Ninja Skills! The Mouse then runs. Sunny goes after him, but her pitchfork is then stuck in a bear trap. Sunny: F**K! While Sunny is trying to get the pitchfork out, Boko exits his hole. Boko: I need to get that carrot! Boko then goes to the shed and finds the power lever. Boko: BOO YAH! Boko then pulls the lever and the electric fence turns off. Boko: BINGO! Mouse: The electric fence has turned off! Now is my chance to get the carrot! Boko: OH NO YOU DON’T! Sunny then gets her Pitchfork out of the bear trap. Sunny: NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING IT! Sunny then goes after the carrot along with Boko and Mouse. Sunny then trips and falls in a tomato bush. Boko then kicks Mouse in the face and grabs the carrot. Boko: YES! Mouse: No fair! He kicked me! Boko: YES! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! IN YOUR F**KING FACE MOUSE! Culdee: Actually, it was a tie! Boko and Mouse: I'm sorry, what? Culdee: Both of you won three games! Therefor, it is a tie! Boko: No! I want a rematch! Mouse: I bet I can win! Boko: No, I will! Mouse: UP YOURS BOKO! The screen zooms out, revealing it is actually footage that Boko is watching on a computer. Boko: This is outrageous! It’s unfair! The game shouldn’t have ended in a tie! I’m going to ask Mouse for a rematch! A moment later. Boko enters the SML House and knocks on the mousehole. The Mouse opens the door. Mouse: What are you doing here? Boko: I came here to demand a rematch! Mouse: Sorry, but the sequel won’t come until Culdee announces it next year! Boko: WHY YOU?!? Boko tries to hit Mouse, but he slams the door in Boko’s face. Boko: OW! Boko leaves the house. Boko: Thats’s it! I need to get back at that Mouse somehow! Wait. I know a way how! Boko runs back to his house and gets on Bug’s computer. Boko: Ok! My dad does online shopping constantly for carrots so I’ll just make a quick purchase. Boko purchases an item unseen to the viewers. Boko: Done! Bugs Bunny: (voice) Boko! I’m home! Boko: Shoot! I need to find someone to frame! Boko quickly runs outside, grabs Taz and throws him into the seat. Boko runs off just as Bugs enters. Bugs Bunny: TAZ! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GOING ON MY COMPUTER TO ORDER TAZMANIAN BONES?!? Taz: But it wasn’t me! Bugs Bunny: COME HERE! Bugs Bunny grabs Taz, bends him over and begins spanking him with a newspaper while Taz sobs in pain. The next day. Brooklyn Guy exits the mail truck with a package. Brooklyn Guy: Ok! Just putting it in the mailbox and then I have to return to my fat ex-wife! After Brooklyn Guy puts the package in the mailbox, he heads into the truck and drives off. Boko: Ok! It’s here! Boko takes the package and opens it. He then pulls out a book that has the cover saying “How to catch mice!” Boko: Nice! Well, time to head to Mouse’s house! Suddenly, Cat in the Hat appears. Cat in the Hat: Mouse rhymes with House! EGGS! Cat in the Hat jumps into a nearby bush. Boko: Um, ok? Boko leaves with the book. A few minutes later. Boko enters the kitchen and opens the book. Chapter 1 - HOW TO LOCATE A MOUSE Boko: Ok! Just got to locate the mouse- Suddenly, Boko notices the Mouse next to him, reading the book. Mouse: This is a nice book! Boko: GOT YOU! Boko tries to grab Mouse, but he dodges him and slams the book on him. Boko: OW! Later. Boko heads to the mousehole and sets down a mousetrap that’s connected to a piece of cheese. Boko: Ok. When Mouse the trap, the trap will snap! Cat in the Hat emerges from a houseplant. Cat in the Hat: Trap rhymes with Snap! E DOUBLE G S EGGS! Cat in the Hat drops back into the houseplant. Boko: What’s with that guy? Boko activates the trap and run to the back wall and looks around the corner. The Mouse smells the cheese and exits the mousehole. Mouse: Sweet! I’ve been waiting for some cheese! Mouse grabs the cheese and for some reason, the trap doesn’t go off. Mouse then enters with the cheese. Boko: WHAT?!? Boko picks up the trap. When he puts his hand in it, it shuts on his hand. Boko: OWWWWW!!!!! Later. Boko is seen tying a rope to a nearby tree and eventually makes a snare trap. He then sets a block of cheese in the circle and heads off to the other end of the rope. Mouse smells the cheese and spots the trap. Mouse: Seriously? Mouse pulls out the cheese without triggering the trap. Mouse then opens the fridge, pulls out some carrots and puts them in the trap before leaving. Boko then emerges and sees the carrots. Boko: CARROTS!!! Boko foolishly leaps to eat the carrots. The Mouse pulls the string and Boko is pulled out the window and spun around the tree as the screen fades to black. Later. Chapter 2 - A CURIOUS MOUSE IS EASY TO CATCH Boko heads towards the mouse hole with the book and laughs while reading it. Mouse then emerges. Mouse: Can I read it? Boko: NO! Boko slaps Mouse with the book and continues reading. Mouse then runs back out and tries to read the book. Boko tries to shut it on Mouse, but he jumps off it and slams Boko’s face into it. Boko: OW!!! Boko chases Mouse throughout the house and corners him in the Secret Room. Boko then looks at the book. Chapter 3 - A CORNERED MOUSE NEVER FIGHTS Boko: Yes! GET OVER HERE! Boko shuts the secret door and lunges at Mouse. Sounds of beating are heard and a bruised and battered Boko opens the door. Boko: (with a droning voice) Don’t you believe it? Later. Boko: That’s it! I’m going for random suggestions! Chapter 7 - BE SCIENTIFIC IN YOUR APPROACH Boko uses a stethoscope and presses it into the wall to listen for Mouse. Suddenly, Mouse screams into the stethoscope, damaging Boko’s ears. Boko: AGH! Boko pulls out a shotgun and aims into the hole. Unknown to Boko, the other end of the gun emerges from the house plant from behind him. Boko: GOT YA! Boko pulls the trigger and ends up getting shot in the behind. Boko: AGH! Boko leaps in pain onto a stove and it activates. Boko: You smug son of a- The oven activates and Boko is blasted with fire. Later. Boko is looking in the book again. Also, all of his fur has been burned off and he is wearing a shirt to cover his nudity. Boko: I’m getting him this time! Boko activates a bear trap and slides it into the mouse hole. However, Mouse exits from behind another mouse hole with the bear trap and slides it underneath Boko before running off. Boko: Hm. It should go off by now. Boko sits down on the bear trap, activating it and it closes on his button causing Boko to scream and leap through the ceiling as his mouth fills the screen, transitioning to the next scene. Boko is seen outside the mouse hole, wielding a giant mallet. However, Mouse emerges from behind a painting with a larger mallet and crushes Boko with it. Later. CHAPTER 8 - SLIP HIM A “SURPRISE” Boko: Hopefully, this will work. Boko knocks on the mouse hole and quickly hides inside of a present as Mouse opens it. Mouse: Nice! A present! Well, I better check for traps first. Mouse runs into the mouse hole and returns with some needles. He then sticks them one by one into the box, then pulls out a chainsaw and saws the box in half. Mouse: Now I can see what’s inside! Mouse looks inside the box, but quickly closes it and horrified, holds up a sign saying: “IS THERE A MOUSE DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE?” Cat in the Hat emerges from a painting. Cat in the Hat: Mouse rhymes with House! Eggs! Cat in the Hat leaps back into the painting as Boko emerges. Boko: WILL YOU SHUT UP- Cat in the Hat jumps out and whacks Boko with a baseball hat before jumping back into the painting. Later. Now covered in bandages, Boko is seen winding up a toy female mouse. It then heads to the mouse hole and Mouse notices it. Mouse: Hey, there! What are you doing here? Female Mouse Toy: Come up and see me some time. Mouse: I think we should head somewhere! Look! There’s a spot! The camera shows a toy house and Mouse and the Toy Mouse Head to it. However, the door is revealed to lead into Boko’s open mouth. Mouse and the toy mouse head to the door. Mouse: After you! The toy mouse enters the door and into Boko’s mouth. Boko then bites on the toy mouse, destroying it and shattering his teeth. Boko: OW! Boko runs to the bathroom, leaps onto the sink and looks in the mirror to see his destroyed teeth. Boko then flips into a rage and smashes the mirror. He then grabs the book and brutally rips it to shreds as his eyes turn red. Boko: THAT IS SO IT!!! Boko grabs a lot of explosives, kicks Mouse inside and blocks the hole and covers the wall with explosives. Boko: TIME TO DIE! Boko lights a dynamite and throws it at the explosives. However, the fuse suddenly goes off. Boko: WHAT?!? Boko grabs the dynamite and blows on the fuse to light it. It eventually activates, but it sets off the other explosives. Boko is killed in the explosion and the entire house is destroyed leaving only the Mouse’s mouse hole. Mouse then emerges. Mouse: WHAT THE?!? In the sky, Boko’s ghost is seen very annoyed as he sits on a cloud with the toy’s voice box repeating in his throat endlessly as the episode irises out. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The story is a POV sequel to War of the Rowdy Rodents!. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Tazmanian Devil Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Zulzo Episodes